Aphrodisiac
by BLYloverBLY
Summary: Yuuki is bored and starts to get mischievous and involve a certain pureblood and a silver-haired vampire. Yaoi  BoyxBoy Warnings inside. UNBETAED ONESHOT Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! I forgot to write it inside ehe...-.-


Warnings: Lemons (Yep again =D) Slight OOC(?) A little strong language

Story: This story will keep switching from POVs to other POVs so bear with me again cause well it's my first time doing this. There will be mentions of Yuuki (a lot) Kuran Yuuki.

A/N: Ehe well as usual flames and reviews are appreciated, and well this is only my second story so bear with me. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorite and everything. Okay enough of me babbling. Enjoy!~

"Text" Characters Talking

'Text' Characters Thoughts

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

"Ahh! So boring, isn't there something I can do?" I said to myself aloud, sighing. Suddenly, an idea hatched in my head.

'Hehe I just found something interesting to do…'

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

'What does the pureblood princess want with me now?' I pondered as I inspected the letter in my hands. I pushed open the door to the Chairman's office to reveal the pureblood prince sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" I said with a venomous tone.

"The Chairman requested my presence." Kaname answered with a bored expression.

'Whatever, even if Yuuki wanted to see me I can't stand being in the same room as that pureblood.' I thought to myself as I turned to reach for the handle.

"The door…" I mumbled softly, but loud enough for the pureblood to catch wind of it.

"I can't believe we fell into her trap." He said with a sigh, his nonchalant expression distorted into an annoyed one.

"It will take awhile for the spell on the door to wear off…" He added, as if to inform me of our current situation.

'Oh, fuck. I wanna headbutt the door' I thought to myself with an annoyed vein popping out.

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

"Aha its all going according to plan." I said aloud as I glanced through a pair of binoculars.

"This will be so interesting." I chuckled while saying that.

* * *

><p>Kaname's POV<p>

'How long will her mischievousness stretch exactly?' I thought while sighing to the air. I turned my eyes to see Zero fidgeting about irritably at the other end of the couch.

'Hnn how cute.' The corners of my mouth turned up slightly

'Wait, what?' I thought as I tried to shake the thought out of my head.

'I just need some water, that's all.' I thought as I reached for a glass of water resting on the table and took a few sips.

'Is it getting warm in here?' I asked myself after setting the glass down, but shoved it to the back of my head without another concern.

'Damn it, she drugged the water.' I thought as I felt a growing bulge in my pants. I tried to bear with it, but I began to shift uncomfortably with the urge to relieve myself of the intensifying heat.

"Che, forget it." I mumbled as the urge overwhelmed my rationale.

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

'What the hell is he talking about?' I thought as I heard Kaname's mumble. I shifted my glance towards Kaname as he stood up and walked over to me.

"What? Are you gonna break the spe- Mnn" I asked sarcastically as Kaname covered my mouth with his. I gasped in shock. He took advantage of that to pry my mouth open and force a certain liquid down my throat. I used my hands to push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you will enjoy it too." He said, smirking.

"What-" I tried to say, when all of a sudden I was pushed on to the couch with Kaname straddling above me. He leaned down and licked my neck earning a shudder from me. Encouraged by that, the pureblood proceeded to suck on my neck with his canines grazing at my neck. That action earned a shocked gasp from me, I tried to reach for the bloody rose but realized my hands were tied up by my school tie.

'W-when did he take off my tie, or rather when did he tie my hands up..?'

"Wait, s-stop-" I tried to say but was once again disrupted by Kaname covering my lips with his. This time I shut my lips, denying entrance.

* * *

><p>Kaname's POV<p>

'He's pretty stubborn' I thought. I reached under his shirt to pinch one of his hardened nipples eliciting a moan from him. I took advantage of that and darted my tongue inside to explore the warm cavern. I licked against Zero's warm and moist organ to persuade him. I convinced Zero and his and my tongue met in a battle for dominance. I separated from the kiss when I felt that we both needed air. I looked down at Zero to see him gasping for air with his cheeks tainted red, making the bulge in my pants more noticeable. I untied the tie as I felt his resistance weakened. I fumbled at the buttons of Zero's jacket and ripped his white shirt due to the frustration of the many buttons. I admired the pale skin before I took one of his nipples into my mouth making Zero flinch at the contact. I twirled the hardened nub with my tongue, teasingly. My hand occupied by his other nipple as I pinched it making him moan.

"Nggh, s-stop…" He moaned helplessly as I teased his nipples. I slipped his pants along with his underwear off his slender legs. I stared at his erection admiringly and engulfed it making him twirl his fingers into my chocolate tresses. His erection reached to the back of my throat. I hummed to create vibrations pleasuring him.

"S-stop, n-no ah, c-coming! Ah!" he moaned as he came into my mouth gripping my hair with a tighter force. The warm liquid flowed down my throat as I took it in gratefully. I licked my lips lusciously.

"You just came and now you're hard again, how lecherous." I whispered sensually into his ear making him flinch. I switched our positions so that now Zero was on top. I placed my fingers on his lips and commanded "Suck." He took my fingers in his mouth, twirling his tongue around my fingers coating them with his saliva. I took my fingers out and circled around his entrance probing at it. I inserted a finger knuckle deep making Zero whine with discomfort. I thrusted my finger in and out slowly before adding in a second digit. I made scissoring motions to stretch Zero. Zero bit his lips to prevent any moans from escaping his mouth. When I felt that he was ready, I grabbed his hips to lower himself on my erection. I pushed in until I was in to the hilt. Zero moaned in pain, tears at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall. Engulfed by the warm and tight ring, I couldn't help but thrust up against him making him elicit a shocked moan.

"W-wait, d-don't move yet." He moaned desperately. But due to the engulfing heat I couldn't help but thrust up against him making him moan uncontrollably. I couldn't help it, as I pushed Zero back onto the couch. I raised his legs and rested it on my shoulders. I pulled out and slammed back in Zero's tightened hole, making Zero's face distort with pleasure and pain. I repeated the thrusting and after awhile Zero thrust his hips against me. Our thrusts in sync with each other.

"Ah! Kaname like, ah! You…" Zero moaned as he came screaming my name. The white fluid spread across his pale skin. He clenched against me making me come inside him, sowing my seeds in him.

I pulled him into a long and passionate kiss where our tongues danced gracefully, our wet and moist organs against each other. I pulled away from the kiss, a thin thread of saliva connecting us for a second more. I pulled out and stared at Zero, chest heaving up and down, face tainted a beautiful crimson red and eyes half lidded with lust.

"Kaname, I like you…" Zero said soft enough for Kaname to hear.

"W-what?" I stared wide eyed at him as I was rendered speechless.

"I like you…." Zero repeated with a faint whisper as he began to submit to his consciousness. Leaving me dumbfounded with a tint of red evident on my face. I regained my senses as the corner of my mouth turn to form a smile, one that only I showed Yuuki, but not anymore.

I kissed Zero on the forehead and slump over him.

'Is that blood I smell?' I thought to myself before giving in to sleep. 'Whatever.'

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

"Oh my god, that was so hot. Such a great moment luckily I had it recorded."

"Wait, is my nose bleeding. Ah! Hopefully neither the night class nor Kaname-Sama noticed."

'I think I will take the video recording back tomorrow morning.' I thought as I retired to my dorm.

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

Next morning...

"Umm its morning already?" I asked myself as I tried to cover my eyes from the glaring UV rays.

"Heavy…" I mumbled as I tried to open my eyes to see Kanama lying atop me.

"Pretty…" I mumbled to myself stupidly.

"Wait…What the hell am I saying?" I exclaimed as I stumbled to get out of the pureblood's grasp. That caused Kaname to awaken irritably.

"W-What the hell happened? Explain!" I said as I tried to reach inside my vest, which I thought I was wearing, to retrieve the bloody rose and I realized I was naked.

"Nice underwear." Kaname said as he smirked and wave an article of clothing at me.

"Give it back!" I said as I stumbled to snatch it out of his hands and retrieve the rest of my clothing which were sprawled all over the floor.

* * *

><p>Kaname's POV<p>

As Zero stumbled to get dress, I couldn't help but think that he was cute.

"So you don't remember what happened?" I asked.

"What happened?" He answered my question with a question.

"Hmm and you even confessed to me, how sad." I said sarcastically.

"W-what? I did nothing like that!" Zero exclaimed as he blushed.

'Cute reaction.'

"A-a-anyway I don't trust you." He said as he bolted out of the room.

'Hnn too cute. I just decided, the expressions u showed me last night belongs to me and only me.'

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

'T-there's no way I did that, well he's a liar anyway.' I tried to convince myself.

Along the way I passed the Chairman.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun good morning." He greeted.

"Yeah, morning…"I mumbled as I tried to avoid eye contact.

'I will kill you one day, Kuran…'

* * *

><p>Yuuki's POV<p>

I peeked inside the Chairman's room to make sure that there was nobody.

"Ah perfect, now time to retrieve my video." I said to myself. I felt a presence behind me and turned immediately to find myself facing the Chairman.

"Chairman, you owe me money. Ahaha I told you Zero is going to be the uke." I beamed.

"You were just lucky." He said while smiling like a fool.

"Well I will put it on your tab for now." I said as I retrieved the video and walked out the office.

~End~

* * *

><p>YaoiLover44: So how was this one and do you think Zero was under the influence of the aphrodisiac or his true feelings when he confessed.<p>

Zero: It sucked. Don't ask that question!

YaoiLover44: Yeah actually I kinda agree with him. I already asked, too bad.

Zero: *gives up* By the way, why can't I top?

YaoiLover44: Ask Kaname.

Zero: Why? You're the one who wrote the story.

YaoiLover44: *Covers ears* Lalalala

Kaname: Come Zero, I will tell you why in this room.

Zero: *Enters room*

YaoiLover44: Oo what are they doing inside~ 0.o *Perv Smile*

See the sexy review button below? Press it! pretty please.


End file.
